coche amarillo
by super-stephanie meyer
Summary: Bella Swan esperaba a que su padre llegara a buscarla del aeropuerto, solo tenía 7 años pero no olvidaría como aquel niño de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdosos que estaba entrando al aeropuerto le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, ella le miro extrañada perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes. -coche amarillo- pronuncio sonriente, ella seguía mirándole summary completo dentro


summary completo

Bella Swan esperaba a que su padre llegara a buscarla del aeropuerto, solo tenía 7 años pero no olvidaría como aquel niño de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdosos que estaba entrando al aeropuerto le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, ella le miro extrañada perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes.

-coche amarillo- pronuncio sonriente, ella seguía mirándole

-perdón es que suelo jugar a esto con mi hermana ¿sabes que juego es?- pregunto el niño

-no- respondió débilmente y algo ruborizada por la rara conversación.

-cada vez que veas un coche amarillo le das a alguien, mejor si es conocido en el brazo- respondió sonriente.

-adiós, me tengo que ir ya me voy a Londres, adiós-dijo mirando a una mujer de pelo del mismo color, que se encontraba de espalda, allá solo se despidió con la mano sin darse cuenta de que nunca más lo olvidaría, y menos cuando años después se topase con un chico de cabello cobrizo al que sin darse cuenta le dice:

-coche amarillo- dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

**Coche amarillo**

11 años antes…

Me encontraba en la puerta del aeropuerto acababa de llegar de Phoenix, un lugar increíblemente cálido, con un clima árido y un ambiente soleado hasta forks un pueblo a las afueras de Washington muy cerca de Seattle, acabo de llegar porque he decidido pasar un tiempo en casa de mi padre Charlie Swan el jefe de policía de forks, mis padres están separados, mi mama se fue cuando yo era un bebe y solo he visto a mi padre un par de veces, pero mi mama tiene novio nuevo y está muy contenta con él, se llama Phil es jugado de beisbol profesional, y por eso viaja mucho así que decidí venir aquí y así no tener que viajar con ellos, y quedarme en un sitio algo más estable, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan bella tengo 7 años, prefiero que me llamen bella, Isabella suena muy… anticuado, y estaba en la puerta esperando a que Charlie viniese con el coche patrulla, la verdad es que sabía que echaría de menos a mí mama, pero sabía que sería todo mucho más fácil aquí. Mientras esperaba observando la gente que entraba y salía del aeropuerto de port angeles hasta que mi vista paro sobre un niño de más o menos mi edad con el pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes que miraba hacia todos lados de forma que parecía estar buscando a alguien, ella simplemente miro extrañada perdiéndose en aquellos ojos verdes que llamaban a fundirse en ellos, hasta que un suave golpe en el brazo la hizo salir de su ensoñación.

-coche amarillo- pronuncio sonriente, ella seguía mirándole

-perdón es que suelo jugar a esto con mi hermana ¿sabes que juego es?- pregunto el niño

-no- respondió débilmente y algo ruborizada por la rara conversación.

-cada vez que veas un coche amarillo le das a alguien, mejor si es conocido, en el brazo- respondió sonriente, la mirada del niño se desprendió de la suya un segundo dando a entender que alguien había captado su atención.

-adiós, me tengo que ir ya me voy a Londres, adiós-dijo mirando a una mujer de pelo del mismo color, que se encontraba de espalda, allá solo se despidió con la mano sin dejar de pensar en el nuevo juego que se había metido en su cabeza, en ese instante Charlie apareció con el coche patrulla, me saludo con un beso y me metí en el coche, él se había ido con mi maleta porque decía que tenía el coche muy lejos, el viaje fue algo largo hasta que por fin llegamos a la casa era una casa normal, no era excesivamente grande, de tonos claros y con un gran jardín.

-bells, pasado mañana empiezas la escuela ¿vale? Ya arregle todo, y te están esperando, justo me acaba de informar la profesora de que otro alumno se ha marchado así que ya tienen mesa para ti- dijo alegre cargando mis maletas e indicándome con la mano que subiera, le seguí por la escaleras hasta llegar a la que sería mi habitación, las paredes de esta eran de un tono azul había un gran escritorio con un ordenador grande y viejo encima un pequeño armario que me venía perfecto, ya que no tenía mucha ropa y una cama con un edredón de varios colores entre azules verdes y lilas, era muy bonita, pero lo que más me gustaba era una gran ventana que daba a la carretera detrás de esta se escondía un hermoso bosque que poseía mucho colores verdes que me recordaban a los ojos de aquel niño extraño.

-papi, voy a recoger mis cosas y ahora bajo- le dije mientras comenzaba a abrir mi maleta.

-vale cariño yo hare la comida- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente antes de marcharse, comencé colocar mi ropa y el resto de cosas que había traído, al terminar baje a la cocina ya que olía a macarrones con queso, la única especialidad de mi papa, le ayude a poner la mesa y nos sentamos a comer, mire por la ventana a la vez que me metía el tenedor en la boca hasta que mi vista se percató de que un coche amarillo y como si fuese u acto reflejo levante la mano y le di un suave golpe a mi padre en el brazo mientras decía:

-coche amarillo- el simplemente me miro sonriendo aun teniendo un leve rastro de duda en el rostro.

-¿qué es eso bells?- pregunto aun sonriendo.

-es un juego en el que…-

Presente….

-bells, esta Alice esperándote abajor- grito papa desde la cocina, cogí mi mochila y un par de cosas más y baje las escaleras para ir al coche de Alice, Alice es mi mejor amigo desde que llegue a forks, junto con rose, aún recuerdo el día en el que las conocí, nada más llegar a clase ambas vinieron y me saludaron Alice con un fuerte abrazo y rose con un beso en la mejilla, Alice era una niña menudita de pelo corto con las puntas que disparaban hacia todos lados, una niña alocada y divertida loca por la moda y Rosalie desde pequeña es preciosa ojos azules pelo rubio y piel nívea con un suave tono a melocotón, era hermosa y aún lo es, sale con Emmett el hermano de Alice, uno de los hermanos de Alice y esta sale con Jasper lo el hermano de rose, lo cual es extraño ya que son muy diferentes entre sí, rose es menudita aunque alta y con curvas de escándalo, y Emmett era enorme, era realmente grande juguetón y bromista, Jasper era tranquilo no hablaba mucho, pero era muy buena persona y Alice, Alice era una loca le encantan las fiestas, ir de compra y o piensa mucho las cosas por muy extrañas que sean, simplemente lo hace y ya, por eso ella decía que su hermano es adoptado , que no era el caso, solo que es muy diferente su hermano es Edward es alto, tiene el pelo cobrizo despeinado ojos verdes como las esmeraldas facciones perfectas y exactas, músculos marcados, los suficiente para que sea hermoso y no desagradable, es tranquilo, toca el piano, es caballeroso inteligente y… perfecto, y estoy completamente enamorada de él, llego hace un par de años de Inglaterra, nada más verlo mi corazón comenzaba a latir descontroladamente como cuando me sonreía, curvando sus hermosos labios en esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba y la cual me brindaba cada vez que iba a su casa, o me abría la puerta del coche cando Alice no podía traerme a casa, no puedo mentir lo adoro, desde que llego y siempre me ha parecido… siempre me ha resultado familiar, solo que no sé a quién me recuerda.

-papa, me voy un beso- le dije a Charlie mientras salía por la puerta, entre en el coche de Alice y le di un beso en la mejilla para después darle un golpe en el brazo:

-coche amarillo. Le dije como hacia todas las mañanas a no ser que ella lo dijera antes, ya que su coche era un porche amarillo.

-hola bells- me dijo para después sacarme la lengua. Yo solo reí

-hola Alice- le dije aun riendo. -y… ¿dónde está Edward?- pregunte tratando de sonar desinteresada.

-anda bella no te hagas la tonta, sé que te gusta mi hermano, y está en la escuela, fue en su volvo-

-muy divertida Alice- le dije ahora algo molesta.

-bella, ¿porque no se lo dices?, yo sé que a él le gustas tan bien- me dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Alice, no me digas eso, si dejemos el tema- le dije ahora mucho más enfadada que antes.

-vale, lo siento no seguiré con esto- me dijo, le resto del camino lo pasamos escuchando la radio, y cantando a todo volumen. Al llegar Alice bajo corriendo a abrazar a Jasper y darle un beso, Emmett me dio un abrazo que casi me deja sin oxígeno, rose un beso en la mejilla, Jasper me saludo con la mano y Edward vino hacia mí, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente, no entiendo, como no oía mis latidos ya que mi corazón late de forma alocada, después de eso nos dirigimos a clase y paso el largo día.

0o0o0o0o0

Por fin había terminado las clases y estaba esperando en el aparcamiento a Alice, ya que su coche no estaba así que imagine que fue a llevar a Jasper a su casa. A la media hora vi el porche de Alice, que paro justo delante de mí, abrí la puerta y entre dándole un golpe a Alice:

-coche amarillo- solo que cuando le di el golpe me di cuenta de que ese brazo musculoso no era el de Alice así que gire mi cabeza hacia el asiento del copiloto y vi a Edward riendo.

-¿Aun con ese juego bella?- pregunto mirándome.- ¿no es algo infantil?-

-puede- le dije ahora riendo con el.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte muy extrañada

-Alice fue a llevar a Jasper pero fueron a casa y Jasper se quedó allí, y Alice me pidió que viniese yo a buscarte, mi coche no tenía gasolina- me explico.

-¿a dónde quieres ir?- pregunto ahora mirándome.

-¿Qué?-

-¿que a dónde quieres ir?, vamos algún sitio, yo invito- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-no hace…- no me dejo terminar.

-vamos, yo quiero invitarte, ¿te parece si vamos a la cafetería nueva del pueblo?- pregunto sonriente, yo solo asentí y fuimos al pueblo en un silencio agradable, al llegar aparco y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta él estaba allí ofreciéndome la mano para salir, la tome teniendo en cuenta lo patosa que soy, cuando nuestra piel entro en contacto sentí una corriente eléctrica sacudir mi piel, llegamos a la cafetería y como hacía mucho frio pedimos un chocolate caliente los dos, así pasamos el rato el como el caballero que es se ofreció a pagar la cuenta y me llevo a casa, durante todo el camino no pude dejar de pensar en la mirada de Edward en la cafetería, había algo en sus orbes verdes, aunque no sabía bien que era, me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que había comenzado a llover, solo me percate cuando aparco en frente de mi casa.

-chao bella- dijo sonriendo, comencé a bajar del coche, pero el mismo me paro, en ese instante mi corazón paro con el resto de mi cuerpo… ¿Qué me quería decir?

-mañana nos vemos- dijo en un principio dudando y sin la sonrisa anterior, mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos, esperaba otra cosa la verdad, Salí del coche sin importarme lo mojada que iba a quedar después de la lluvia notaba como las lágrimas comenzaban a emanar de mis ojos, ¿Por qué? , no lo sé, ¿esperaba que me dijese que me amaba como yo a él?, sí, pero no era el caso, seguí caminado hacia la entrada, pero una gran mano, me tomo del brazo y me giro hacia él, Edward me miraba tan hermoso con su pelo rebelde ahora cayendo sobre sus ojos, miro al coche, luego me miro a mi.

-coche amarillo- dijo aun mirándome, poco a poco se acercó a mi atrayéndome a la vez hacia su cuerpo y nos acercó hasta quedar nuestros rostros a unos centímetro, para después fundirnos en un hermosos beso, primero fue suave, pero al segundo su lengua rozo mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso y yo aun con mi inexperiencia a la hora de besar le di permiso y así comenzó una baile entre nuestras lenguas a la vez que yo pasaba mis manos por su pelo y lo agarraba suavemente, me sentía como en el cielo, un sueño, uno que esperaba que no se acabara, pero el aire fue un gran punto de mención, por lo que tuvimos que separarnos.

-Edward… ¿que…-no me dejo terminar

-bella, te quiero, te amo, más de lo que he querido a alguien en mi existencia, y por lo cobarde que soy no me atrevía a decírtelo, pero necesitaba hacer esto, y necesito saberlo…¿tu… me quieres?- pregunto nervioso, yo solo asentí con lágrimas en los ojos mientras la lluvia nos caía encima.

-Edward te amor, desde siempre, desde que te vi por primera vez en tu casa- dije mirándole a los ojos.

-esa no fue la primera vez- dijo divertido.- ¿recuerdas una vez que estabas en el aeropuerto en un niño de pelo cobrizo te dio un golpe en el brazo…- no le deje terminar porque todo me encajó.

-eras tú- dije sonriendo aun abrazada a él mientras la lluvia caía sin control el solo asintió y pego nuestras frentes.

-he estado enamorado de ti desde ese día, pensé que sería algo pasajero, pero años después cuando te volví a ver me di cuenta de que no lo era- termino de decirme sonriendo, yo me agarre con más firmeza a su cuello, para acercarlo a mí y volver a besarle, nuestras lenguas jugueteaban la una con la otra, y me felicidad aumentaba cuando nos separamos nos miramos fijamente hasta que rompí el silencio.

-coche amarillo- el me miro sonriendo, y me abrazó dándome una vuelta en el aire, me bajo al suelo, se agacho un poco hasta llegar a la altura de mi oído y susurró:

-te amor bella Swan- mis ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas.

-y yo a ti Edward Cullen, esto es un poco cliché ¿no?- le dije de la misma forma mirándole el rio por el comentario y me beso la frente, nos quedamos así minutos segundos no sé, hasta que alguien detrás nuestra carraspeó, nos giramos y vimos a los chicos detrás con expresiones entre asombro y alegría y con algo que a Edward y a mí nos hacía falta, ¡paraguas!.

-¿qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó un muy divertido Emmett, seguro que usaría esto para molestarnos toda la vida.

-es la versión moderna de coche amarillo, a la que sol juagare con mi novia- respondió Edward con una sonrisa, había dicho novia, si es decir que -¡soy la novia de Edward!- grite para mis adentros de que volviera a besarme, yo solo cerré los ojos y disfrute del momento sabiendo que este no sería nuestro último beso, hay muchos cochea amarillos en el mundo ¿no?, quizás deberíamos ir a nueva york allí todos los taxis son amarillos, y que pasa si vemos un camión amarillo, porque creo que acabo de ver uno…, no se tendré que averiguarlo, por ahora me vale, con el coche amarillo.

Hola que les pareció en one shot, a mí me gustó mucho la idea yo juego con una amiga a la versión antigua jaja y siempre le gano y acaba con el brazo rojo, si sin buenas y dejan muchos comentarios y votitos, hare una par de capis más, si no… pues lo dejare así.


End file.
